


Reunion

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, not a fun conversation to be having in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peter broke up with Wade… he never thought he’d run into him again after all the things he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little hesitant to post this on here because I feel Wade is a bit OOC but people normally write Wade breaking up with Peter instead of the other way around so I wanted to try something new and here just take it! (also unbeta'd)

“Peter?”

Peter felt his entire body freeze in a flash but his pulse was racing faster than when he was first bitten by that spider. Everything seemed out of place and he wanted to run but he was frozen in place. It had been months since he’d seen the face before him. He could still feel the cold atmosphere that surrounded him during that last conversation. How utterly helpless Peter had been to do anything but the inevitable… it had taken him a week to work up the courage to end things.

The mercenary wasn’t… he wasn’t good for Peter. Everything about their relationship had been fucked. They stood each other up, they argued all the time over morals and ethics and Wade’s stupid job… and the sex had gotten to the point where they were throwing each other against walls, snarling as they fucked rough and hard, refusing to give in. In the final weeks… you couldn’t spot a single gentle moment in their relationship. It had started with flirting touches, sidelong glances and sweet murmurs into each others ears. Peter could distantly remember the times when Wade would take a little too long to suck the Mexican food off his fingers while maintaining direct eye contact with Peter. Peter retaliated with the lingering, obscene curling of his tongue around the ice cream as it dripped onto the cone and his fingers, all with his blue eyes locked on Wade’s.

Those had been the times Peter wished he could remember… but instead, hearing Wade’s voice again brought up the angry sex. Hands tearing at clothes, gripping muscles tightly, Wade ramming into him with abandon as they grunted and growled at each other to make it hurt.

Peter shook his head, biting his lip and forcing himself to turn around and face the mercenary. What he was greeted with was not the Deadpool costume covered in red stains with swords and guns strapped around him. Instead, Wade was wearing a red and black hoodie and jeans, his hands thrust into the pocket of his sweater as he gazed nervously at Peter from beneath the hood.

He wasn’t wearing a mask.

He didn’t look like he was taking a break from a mission nor did it seem as though he’d been stalking Peter from the shadows. He was walking down the street in civilian clothes and Wade happened to see Peter exit the store in front of him. Simple as that.

“I-uh… how’ve you been?” Wade asked before muttering a hushed, “Shut up it does not sound stupid!” to himself.

“Okay… I guess.” Peter shrugged, trying not to make eye contact with the mercenary now that it was much easier to actually see into the man’s vulnerable eyes. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“No… of course not. You’re probably doing great. Happier.” A strained, bitter smile crossed Wade’s lip and Peter could tell he was trying to bit it back, restrain himself but it was difficult. Peter had been the one to break up with Wade and he hadn’t made it easy.

_“You’re wrong. Wade. Everything about you is just wrong! I can’t be with someone who makes me hate everything about them!”_ _Peter had yelled, forcing his words to be hateful and relentless. It was the only way. If he tried to do this gently, he wouldn’t get through it, he’d cave. Wade would be sweet for a moment, for one fleeting moment they would be that couple again and it would be wonderful until they broke apart again. This was how it had to be. “You disgust me! I’m leaving you!”_

_Peter had seen Wade drenched in his own blood, scars visible for everyone to see, with his own limbs fallen limp next to him… and he’d never seen the mercenary more broken than when Peter walked away.  
_

“I’m not… I’m normal. I guess. No more or less than… before.” Peter offered as a silent apology but Wade wasn’t taking it. He scoffed before shaking his head and forcing himself to keep smiling again.

“Shining star of the city in all the papers! Doing pretty well for yourself, Pete, now that this corpse isn’t dragging you down. Bet your making straight A’s again like the best nerd you can be.”

Peter sighed, but he didn’t deny what Wade was saying. It’s true. His grades were doing better, he was out on missions more and taking more photographs of Spider-Man, and he was eating healthier now that they’d been broken up for so long. His life was actually… much better without the presence of Wade Wilson.

“Me I’m still killing folks, mostly the guilty ones but you know how it goes.” Wade’s grin was dark, taunting… but Peter merely nodded, refusing to be provoked after all this time apart.

“Suit got ripped to shreds in the last mission, gotta get a new one mailed here. Bob’s doing that. Always faithful that guy - we’re rubbing it in because we can, why not? Not like he cares - that’s why the wardrobe. In case you were wondering - I know he wasn’t, fuck off.”

“Wade. Stop. I… I’m sorry, okay. I’m sorry for everything I said. I was an asshole and you didn’t deserve any-“

“I miss you.”

Peter almost missed it. He stumbled on his next words at the soft, barely audible confession that eased out of Deadpool’s previously resentful mouth. He stood gaping, trying to wrap his mind around the way Wade was staring at him… those gentle words combined with an intense gaze that had Peter averting his eyes within seconds.

“Y-You can’t say that, Wade. We broke up, we… we’re over.”

“I _miss_ you.” Wade repeated, not breaking eye contact even though Peter refused to so much as glance back at him.

“Wade…” Peter sighed, losing a bit of his nerves. He’d never rehearsed this. There had been a plethora of moments where Peter could have sat down in front of a mirror and worked out what he would say to Wade if they ever say each other again… but Peter never did it. Never once mused over what he’d said to the merc. He’d already said more than his share and it destroyed them both… and saved them both from each other… so he thought.

Peter’s eyes flicked up, catching Wade’s gaze immediately and any resolve he ever had dissipated in that moment. Wade saw it. He watched as Peter’s willpower fell away from his strong, blue eyes and he stepped forward to close the space between them.

Breath caught in Peter’s lungs as Wade was suddenly filling his space, the warmth of his body pressing up against his own mere seconds before his chapped lips closed over his own softer, plump lips. It was odd. The pressure of familiar lips fitting together as though they’d never been separated. Wade’s mouth easily remembering the feel and taste of Peter’s mouth against his own as his hand tipped Peter’s head for better access.

Peter went along with it. He let his body arch into Wade’s as the merc’s other hand settled at the base of his spine, pressing him closer.

The hot, slick movement of their lips on each other only broke when Wade’s tongue slipped into Peter’s mouth and he fought back. His tongue twining with Wade’s as Peter grasped Wade’s sweater for purchase. The sensation was incredible, new and yet the same… it felt right. It felt as though Peter had been longing for this touch to return to him… like he’d been anticipating it. Wade never truly left him, not when he could remember exactly how the mere scent of Wade made him cave into desire.

Wade’s lips closed around Peter’s lower lip for one last nip before the kiss ended. They didn’t pull away, Peter’s hands remained gripping the fabric in his palms and Wade settled his forehead against Peter’s, breath hot on the his face as the mercenary’s hands stayed wrapped around his body.

“You were wrong.” Wade stated simply, the mimicked words harsh on his lips.

Peter furrowed his brows in confusion, leaning back to get a clear look into Wade’s determined eyes. Wade’s hold on Peter tightened.

“I am disgusting. I am wrong. I’m everything you couldn’t be with. But I’m who you _should_ be with.”

“No… Wade.” Peter tried to pull back, but Wade didn’t budge. “Don’t even try that. We already went through the ‘you make me better’ crap and we ended up nearly killing each other. We _hated_ each other in the end and nothing’s going to fix that.”

“We can fix that! We do it differently this time, simple as that.” Wade growled out as if it really were as easy as he suggested.

Peter shook his head firmly and squirmed his way out of Wade’s grip. He had to resort to using his super strength to pry the mercenary off and Deadpool let his hands drop to his side, but when Peter took a step back, Wade followed with a step forward.

“No, Wade.” His head continued to shake of its own accord as he kept stepping away. “Just no. It’s not going to work. Ever.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t miss it.” Wade was practically scowling at Peter but he could see the desperation in the merc’s eyes… he wanted him back, he needed him. But Peter… Peter couldn’t do it.

“I don’t.” Peter’s strict, cold words halted Wade in his place and he used that moment to walk away from the mercenary, only chancing a glance back when he was across the street and could watch his ex-boyfriend blend into the crowd.

He was lying… Peter did miss it. “But not enough to hurt you again…”

**Author's Note:**

> for more fics that I don't post on AO3 visit my [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/masterpost)


End file.
